Harry Snape And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Harpygirl24
Summary: AU. Severus and Lily Snape died at the hands of Voldemort. Their son is the Boy-Who-Lived and is soon shipped off to the Dursley’s. Ten years later he gets his Hogwarts letter and embarks on his destiny, to kill Voldemort once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

Rating: K

Summary: AU. Severus and Lily Snape died at the hands of Voldemort. Their son is the Boy-Who-Lived and is soon shipped off to the Dursley's. Eleven years later he gets his Hogwarts letter and embarks on his destiny, to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people that you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysteries because they didn't hold with such nonsense. Vernon Dursley was the Director of a firm calling Grunnings, which made drills. He was a large, beefy, man with hardly any neck but he did have a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley had twice the usual amount of neck, which came in handy as she liked to lean over her gate and spy on the next door neighbors and whatever they were doing.

The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted but they also had a secret and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. The Dursley's couldn't bear if anyone found out about the Snape's. Mrs. Snape was Mrs. Dursley's sister but they hadn't seen each other in many years, in-fact Mrs. Dursley pretended that she didn't have a sister-because her sister and her good for nothing husband was as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.

The Dursley's didn't know what they would do if the Snape's appeared in the street. The Dursley's knew the Snape's had a small son too, but they hadn't even met him. This was another reason for not wanting the Snape's over. They didn't want their son mixing with a child like that. The Dursley's woke on the dull Tuesday that our story starts with nothing telling them that strange and unusual things were about to happen.

Mr. Dursley picked his most boring tie for work and then kissed his wife goodbye. He tried to kiss Dudley goodbye, but missed, because Dudley was having a tantrum and throwing cereal on the walls.

"Little Tyke," he laughed and then left.

None of them noticed the tawny owl that had just fluttered past their window.

Mr. Dursley pulled his car out of the drive and that's when he noticed the first strange thing, a tabby cat setting on the corner of Privet Drive. He watched it in the rear view mirror and saw that it was looking up, like it was reading. Of course Mr. Dursley figured that it was his imagination, which was hard to believe as he didn't believe in imagination. He gave himself a small shake and put the cat out of his mind. The next strange thing that happened was a group of people dressed in odd clothing.

Vernon hated people that dressed in funny clothes and glared as a group of them passed him by, all of them talking excitedly about something. The cars moved on and Mr. Dursley moved past them, his mind now firmly back on drills. Mr. Dursley always had his back turned in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't then he would of found it hard to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls but the people on the street saw them.

They gazed open mouthed as owl after owl flew by. Many people had never seen a owl in daylight before. At noon Mr. Dursley's went to get himself a bun from the bakery. He glared as he passed by a group of people dressed in cloaks and then went inside. Something was going on and it filled him with some sort of dread. Only when he came out, carrying a large donut, did he finally catch a little of what they were saying.

"The Snape's, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"-yes, their son, Harry-"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead, fear flooding him. He looked back at the group, wanting to say something but thought better of it. He ran across the road, up to his office, snapped at his secretary to not disturb him, and had just about finished dialing his wife when he put the receiver down. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she got so upset at the mention of her sister. He didn't blame her, if he had a sister like that, but still those people in cloaks and whisper talks about the Snape's.

Of course he knew that Snape was probably a very common name and he wasn't sure if their son was even named Harry. He hadn't even met the boy. It might be Harvey or Harold. No point in worrying about anything. When he left his office at five he ran right into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"No need to be sorry," said the voice of a very old man. "Nothing could upset me today. Rejoice for You-Know-Who is gone at last. Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day."

And then he hugged him and walked on.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete strange and he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He ran to his car, got in, and hurried home. Deep down, for the first time, he really hoped that he was imagining things and that this was just some strange dream. When he got home the first thing that he noticed, which didn't improve his mood, was the tabby cat that he had seen that morning. It was sitting on the wall and when Mr. Dursley tried to make it go away it just gave him a stern look. Was that normal behavior for a cat? He let himself in and joined his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice owl-free morning. She told him of Mrs. Next Door Neigbors problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word, won't. Mr. Dursley tried to act normal and his wife, thankfully didn't notice. When Dudley was put to bed Mr. Dursley was able to catch the last of the evening news. The report didn't improve his mood as the reporter told everyone that was listening about shooting stars flying over Kent. He quickly turned it off just as Mrs. Dursley appeared with his tea.

"Um, Petunia dear, have you heard from your sister lately?" he asked.

"No, why?" Mrs. Dursley hasked, snapping at him.

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny people in town today."

"_So_," snapped Mrs. Dursley again.

"Well, I just thought…maybe…it had something to do with…you know…_her_ crowd."

His wife drank her tea through pursed lips and Mr. Dursley wondered if he should mention the Snape's but decided against it.

"Their son-he'd be around Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"

"Harry. Nasty common name, if you ask me."

"Oh yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom Mr. Dursley went over to the window. The cat was still there, but looking down the street as though he was expecting someone. Was he imagining things? Could all of this have to do with the Snape's? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of-well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep almost at once but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Snape's were involved, there was no reason foe them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Snape's knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on-he yawned and turned over-it couldn't affect _them_…

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might be slipping into an uneasy sleep but the cat on the wall was showing no sign of sleepiness. It didn't even flinch when a car door slammed a few streets away or moved with a fly went past it. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared at the corner the cat was watching, appeared so suddenly you would of thought he had just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and it narrowed its eyes.

Never had a man like this appeared in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by the silver in his beard and hair, which were long enough to tuck under his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high heel, buckle boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long, like it had been broken twice. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't even aware that he had arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome. He was busy looking through his cloak for something but he seem to notice that he was being watched. He looked up and saw the cat. The sight of the cat seem to amuse him because he chuckled "I should of known."

Soon he found was he was looking for and held it up. It looked like a regular lighter but when he pressed a button the first light went out with a pop. He continued to click until the only thing that was shown was the pinprick that represented the cat. He then put out the Put Outer and made his way to number four, where he sat down next to the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," he told the cat.

He turned but the cat was gone. In it's place was a very stern woman with square glasses, just like the ones that had been around the cats eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Minerva, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly before."

"You would be stiff you had to sit on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed by at least a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Oh their celebrating all right," she said. "You think they would be more careful, but no-even the Muggles were bound to know something's going on. It was on their news."

"Well you can't blame them," Dumbledore said. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," Professor McGonagall said angerly. "But you would think they would be more careful, like I said before, but their in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes…swamping rumors."

She threw Dumbledore a side-way glance.

"It would be horrible if on the day that You-know-who seems to of vanished the Muggles found out about us all. I _supposed_ he has really gone at last."

"It most certainly seems so," Dumbledore said. "So do you want a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop," Dumbledore said. "It's a muggle sweet that I'm rather fond of."

"No thanks," Professor McGonagall said coldly, as though this wasn't the time for lemon drops. "As I was say, if You-Know-Who _has_ gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, didn't seem to notice. "It gets all too confusing if we keep on saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seem to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," Professor McGonagall said. "But your different. Everyone knows that you're the only one that You-Know- oh alright, Voldemort was frightened of."

"You flatter me," Dumbledore said. "But Voldemort had powers that I'll never have."

"Well only because your too-noble-to use them," Professor McGonagall said.

"Lucky it's dark," Dumbledore said. "I haven't blushed this much since Professor Sprout told me that you liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued. "The owls are nothing compared to the _rumors_ that have been floating around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached a point that she had been waiting on all night. Because as neither a cat or a woman did she give Dumbledore such a piercing stare. She wouldn't believe what she was hearing until Dumbledore told her that it was true.

"What their saying," Professor McGonagall pressed on, "Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric Hollow. He went to find the Snape's. The rumor is that Lily and Severus are-are-that they're-_dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head and McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and Severus…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…," he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled but she went on. "That's not all. They're saying that he tried to kill the Snape's son, Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Snape, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's true-it's _true_?" faultered McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people that's he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? Its just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall dabbed her eyes but Dumbledore took out a watch and stared at it. It was a very odd-looking watch that had no numbers but hands. It must of made sense to Dumbledore because he said. "Hagrid is late. I supposed he was the one that told you that I would be here."

"Yes and I was wondering why you're here, of all places," McGonagall said.

"I'm here to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore told her.

"Dumbledore-you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people that were less like us. And they have this son. I've been watching them all day. Their son was kicking his mum in the legs, begging for sweets. Harry Snape come and live here."

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore said. "They can explain everything when Harry's older. I've written them a letter."

"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter," Professor McGonagall said. "He'll be famous, every child in our world will know his name. In fact they might make a Harry Snape day in his honor."

"I understand, Minerva, but this will be the best place for him," Dumbledore repeated. "I mean, famous before he could walk and talk, famous for something that he'll never remember. It could turn any child's head. Here he'll be away from all that until he's ready to take it."

McGonagall swallowed. "Yes-yes, I fully understand. But how is the boy getting here?"

She looked at his cloak, thinking that he had Harry hidden.

"Hagrid is bring him," Dumbledore told her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

McGonagall was just about to say something when there was a boom and suddenly a large bike appeared with an even larger man. He turned off the engine and got off, a bundle in his arms.

"I hope the trip wasn't too much for you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"Nope," Hagrid answered. "The little tyke fell asleep while we were flying over Bristol. Of course the Snape house is totally destroyed."

"Sorry to hear that," Dumbledore said. "So where did you get that bike from?'

"Got it from Young Sirius Black," Hagrid said. "James talked him into letting me borrow it."

"That's good," Dumbledore said. "Well lets get this over with."

Dumbledore and the others looked into the bundle. Baby Harry had smooth black hair and on his forehead was a curious cut, shaped like a bolt of lightening.

"Is that where-"

"Yes, he'll have that scar forever," Dumbledore told McGonagall. "Now let's get this over."

He walked over to the front door of number four and placed him down. He then took out a letter and placed it with the bundle.

"Well we have no business here," Dumbledore said. "I have a party to attend and then I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

McGonagall blew her nose and gave Harry an air kiss. She then turned back into a cat and was gone.

"I'll be returning Sirius his bike back," Hagrid told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and with a roar Hagrid was gone as well. Dumbledore then went to the corner and took out the Put Outer. One flick and all the lights returned to their posts. He looked at the bundle of blankets that contained Harry Snape and smiled. He really wished him all the luck in the world. He then gave one might swish of his cloak and was gone.

A breeze ruffled the hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky shy, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Snape rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Snape-the boy who lived."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I thought it would be great to write a story where Harry is not a Potter but a Snape. He still saves the Wizarding world and is still friends with Ron and Hermione.


	2. Dumb Dudley

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

Rating: K

Summary: AU. Severus and Lily Snape died at the hands of Voldemort. Their son is the Boy-Who-Lived and is soon shipped off to the Dursley's. Ten years later he gets his Hogwarts letter and embarks on his destiny, to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Jokegirl: Thanks for your review. I just wanted a nice long chapter so that everyone is happy. There's something's that will be different in this story. You're just going to have to wait and see. Oh and James was still popular and Severus was still bullied but Severus, himself, changed a few things about his life.

To omega13a: I'm not offended. At least you didn't tell me that my story sucked. There are changes that you'll notice and I do hope that you like them. Also Harry will not be fooled by what he thinks are nice Professors.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Dumb Dudley

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew at their front door but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun still rose and lit up the number four on the Dursley's front door and then crept into the living room, which was almost the same as the night that Mr. Dursley had heard that faithful news broadcast. Only the pictures on the mantle piece had shown how much time had really passed.

All around there were pictures of a large, round, boy doing all sorts of different things with his parents. The house showed no signs that another boy lived there, too. Yet Harry Snape was still there, asleep for a moment, but for long, His aunt coming down made the first noise of the day and she pounded on Harry's cupboard door.

"Get up," she snapped. "And make breakfast. Of course you better not burn it I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped.

"Nothing," Harry said and then got up.

Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten. He slowly started looking for his socks, which he found. He pulled off some spiders, which he was use to. He put them on, along with his shoes, and then walked into the kitchen. The entire table was covered with Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley got the Television that he wanted, along with everything else the fat git wanted. Harry quickly made breakfast and then tried to find a place to put the food. His aunt finally moved some of the presents so that Harry could place the plates of food on it.

Dudley came down and started to count his presents, which looked like hard work for him. When Dudley saw that he got two less presents then last year he almost threw a Dudley tantrum. Harry had no idea why the little brat wasn't thankful for what he had gotten. Harry glared at Dudley, which caught Mrs. Dursley's eye.

"Eat your damn food, Snape," she said.

She liked calling him by his sir name, which was the only hint that Harry had about who his parents were. They were never mentioned in the Dursley house and there were no pictures. Harry often wondered who they were and why they had to leave him alone with this group of traveling monkeys. When Harry was finished eating he had to clean up while Dudley opened his presents.

Suddenly a huge snake came out of one of them and Dudley screamed, and then passed out. Harry had no idea what had happened and at once Uncle Vernon, who had just came in, rounded on him.

"You're going to stay here while Dudley and Piers goes to the zoo," Vernon told Harry.

"Fine," Harry said. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Oh I wish it was that simple," Vernon had said.

When the Dursley's had left Harry thought over why he wasn't allowed to go. True, he didn't know how the snake had gotten in there, but it had been the Dursley's fault. No one ever gave him presents for his birthday and his aunt and uncle never talked about his parents. Harry checked his reflection in the mirror and gave himself a smile. Harry had bright green eyes, short black hair, somewhat pale skin and a thin frame. The only thing that he liked about his appearance was a scar shaped like a bolt of lightening.

This scar was the first thing that Harry could ever remember asking the Dursley's about. Aunt Petunia told him that it was from the car crash that had killed his parents. Harry wasn't sure if he believed this story because sometimes when he went to sleep he had nightmares that had a lot of green light and a high cold laugh. Harry figured that this must be the car crash but he had no idea where the laughter was coming from and where all the green light had come from as well. Harry watched TV and had a snack from Dudley's stash. It was lucky that Dudley didn't know how to count well because if Dudley found out that Harry had taken some of his food he would be in his cupboard until Christmas.

Of course he added the snake to the list of strange things that always happened while he was around. One time Dudley and his gang of boys were chasing Harry. Much to everyone's surprise, as Harry's, he had ended up on the school roof. Mr. Dursley got an angry letter from Harry's Headmistress, telling him that Harry had been climbing school buildings. He had gotten a week in his cupboard for this. And then one time aunt Petunia was trying to force Harry into a revolving sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puffballs) and the harder that aunt Petunia tried to put it on the smaller that it had become. Finally aunt Petunia figured that it had just shrunk in the wash and thankfully Harry wasn't punished.

Harry watched some TV for a long time and then the Dursley's returned home. At once Harry changed the channel back to normal and turned the TV off. When Uncle Vernon walked in he gave Harry a dark look which Harry returned. He really hated it when Vernon acted like he had no brains.

"I see that our house is in one piece, boy," Vernon said.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I didn't blow the place up."

"Good," Vernon said and then went into the kitchen.

Of course, the next day, Harry got into trouble with uncle Vernon for something as simple as getting a higher grade in science then Dudley had. Harry and Dudley were in the same class and Harry had gotten a hundred and Dudley had gotten a forty. Uncle Vernon locked Harry in the cupboard and told him to think about the next time he thinks about growing a brain.

"I'm not going to stand for you outshining Dudley," he hissed.

Harry sighed. It wasn't his fault that Dudley had no brains and he wasn't about to dumb himself down just to make the Dursley's happy. He laid back on his bed and thought about life away from Privet Drive. He knew that it wasn't going to happen but it was nice to think about.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: We feel sorry for Harry, don't we?


	3. The Letters From No One

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

Rating: K

Summary: AU. Severus and Lily Snape died at the hands of Voldemort. Their son is the Boy-Who-Lived and is soon shipped off to the Dursley's. Eleven years later he gets his Hogwarts letter and embarks on his destiny, to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To James018: I totally agree with what you said. I wanted to write a story that had Severus making several important decisions that showed Lily that he had changed. He didn't become a Professor, he didn't become a Death Eater, he became a happy man that was married to the woman that he loved. His death was something that was different as he couldn't escape the same fate that would of befallen James if he had married Lily. Also, Lucius doesn't have a son named Draco and isn't married. There are a lot of other things that are different in this story. So I hope that you continue to read and review. Thanks.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review. I have an Aunt Carol that reminds me of Uncle Vernon. She hates my mum, she hates me, she hates my brother, and now she hates my aunt. And they use to be good friends. She sometimes makes me so mad that I just want to scream. Get this my aunt is a survivor of Breast Cancer (she had to have one of her breast removed to save her life). She asked for a few dollars so that she could get her meds and Aunt Carol told her that her or her husband (he's a big joke) couldn't spare even a twenty. But get this, they have tons of money and a big house. Heck, even Aunt Carol's children don't even want to see her. Aunt Carol's daughter stepped on one of those sandspurs (they have sharp edges around them and they hurt like heck when you step on them). She slapped her and told her to shut up. Don't we all love family! Not in your case and not in mine. Oh by the way, the don't we all love family is meant to be sarcastic.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: The Letter From No One

The test result earned Harry his longest ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new camcorder, crashed hid remote control airplane, and the first time out on his racing bike knocked down poor old Miss Figg as she was crossing Privet Drive on her crutches (that was the reason that Harry had stayed home). Harry was glad that school was over but there was no way to escape Dudley gang, who came over every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but since Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. They were all quite happy in joining in Dudley's favorite game: Harry Hunting.

This is why Harry spent as much time out of the house, walking around and thinking about the end of summer when he would see a tiny ray of hope. In September he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, while Harry would be going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley seemed to find this funny.

"They stuff people's head down toilets on their first day at Stonewall," Dudley told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice."

"No, thanks, the toilet has never had something as horrible as your head down it," Harry said. "It might get sick."

And then he ran before Dudley could work out what he had said.

One day, in July, aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry with Mrs. Figg. She wasn't as bad as usual. She let Harry watch TV and gave him some chocolate cake that tasted like she had it for several years. Harry found out that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quiet so fond of them.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

The next morning a horrible smell greeted Harry when he walked into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had a large pot in a sink and Harry, being curious, looked down in it.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

Aunt Petunia's lips perced, as always, when Harry dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

"Oh I didn't realize that it had to be so wet," Harry said.

"Don't look stupid," she snapped. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray. It will look just like everyone else's when I'm finished."

Harry highly doubted that. He imagined coming into his first day of Stonewall looking like he was wearing bits of elephant carcass or something. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, wrinkling their noses at the smell coming from Harry's new uniform, and Uncle Vernon sat down with his paper and Dudley sat down, banging his Smelting Stick which he carried everywhere. There was a sound of the post arriving and then letters fell onto the floor.

"Get the mail, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley said.

"Get the mail, Harry," Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry said.

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to fetch the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Aunt Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and-_a letter for Harry_.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. Who would? He had no friends; no other relatives-he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Snape

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. He turned the letter over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounded by a large letter H.

"What are you doing in there, checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled at his own joke.

Harry knew, right away, that Uncle Vernon would take this letter away from him because Harry just didn't get letters. He stuffed his letter into his pocket (which wasn't hard to do when you wore Dudley's second hand clothes) and returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said and handed his uncle the rest of the mail.

Harry waited until some time later before leaving the house. Dudley's gang was back and he didn't want his letter falling out and Dudley finding it. Harry went to a spot that Dudley and his gang didn't know about to open his letter. Safe and somewhat comfortable he opened the envelope carefully. He pulled out the letter and opened it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

PS! Someone from the school will be coming to pick you up in two days at eleven so that you can get your things.

Harry was beyond shocked. He was accepted by a school; he wouldn't be going to Stonewall High and wearing that stupid uniform. Suddenly there was a hooting sound and Harry saw a large owl with a sack tied to its leg. It fluttered down and stuck its leg out. Harry took it and, opening it, he saw a roll of parchment, ink, and quill. Harry at once wrote that he wanted to come and the owl flew off.

Over the next two days Harry wondered who would be coming to pick him up to take him to get his stuff. He hoped it was someone that was nice as he was tired of people that treated him like a freak just because odd things happened around him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I've been trying to decide on who will come and pick him up and it's something that I've been thinking about. Next up: Harry is picked up by a very important person.


	4. Sirius Black

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

Rating: K

Summary: AU. Severus and Lily Snape died at the hands of Voldemort. Their son is the Boy-Who-Lived and is soon shipped off to the Dursley's. Ten years later he gets his Hogwarts letter and embarks on his destiny, to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: Thanks for your review.

To Jokegirl: Thanks for your review and, no, James will not have Snape's role. He has someone else's role.

To Rossi's Lil Devil: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Sirius Black

On the morning that Harry was supposed to get his things he found that he couldn't get much down. Uncle Vernon didn't even pay attention to Harry's odd behavior, which Harry was glad about. At eleven the doorbell rang and Harry went over to answer it. A tall man was standing there with long hair, a beard and mustash, and wearing a dark blue suit. He smiled at Harry and Harry returned it.

"My name is Sirius Black," the man said. "I'm here to take you to get your things for the first year."

"Thanks," Harry said and then he closed the door.

"Aren't you going to tell your aunt and uncle where your going?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said coldly. "They don't care about me."

Harry saw Sirius shaking his head sadly.

Both men walked down Privet Drive and arrived at the train station. Harry saw that Sirius had no problem with getting the tickets he just had a problem trying to insert them. Harry helped him and soon they were waiting on the train to take them, according to Sirius, to London.

"So I bet you weren't surprised to get your Hogwarts letter," Sirius said.

"Yes, I was," Harry said. "I didn't know that such a place existed."

Sirius stared at him. "But I'm sure that your aunt and uncle talk about your parents. I mean, I knew them when they went to Hogwarts."

"Nope, no mention of them," Harry said. "Who were they?"

Sirius really stared at him but chose to answer. "They were Severus and Lily Snape. Severus Snape use to be in Slytherin House, that's one of the four Hogwarts houses, and we hated him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well because he looked so strange with his long black hair and his book smarts. Your parents were friends long before they came to Hogwarts and Severus was the first person to tell Lily that she happened to be a witch. Lily thought that Severus was insulting her but he told her that a witch was a girl that had magical powers. Well anyway he fell into the wrong crowd and Lily watched as he slowly become obessed with the Dark Arts, bad magic, and we all thought that he would join You-Know-Who.

"However he didn't. In fact he started turning his back on people that had decided to be friends with him and started trying to hang out with us. He begged us to be friends with him so that he wouldn't stumble to the Dark Arts anymore. Lily gave us all a look that told us that she wouldn't talk to us, anymore, if we didn't agree. I'm glad we did. Severus moved away from the Dark Arts and joined a little band of followers that were loyal to Dumbledore."

"That's the Headmaster," Harry said.

"Correct," Sirius said. "Well James was a little jealous of Severus good luck when Lily agreed to marry him. A few months later we found out that she was pregnant and then quiet suddenly your parents had to go into hiding. However somehow You-Know-Who found your parents and on Halloween he came to Godric's Hollow and killed your parents. He then turned his wand onto you and tried to kill you as well. However it didn't work and You-Know-Who was gone, leaving on that scar on your forehead."

Harry touched the scar on his forehead.

"The Dursley's told me that I got this scar in the car crash that killed my parents," Harry said.

Sirius went beet red. "Oh wait until I tell Dumbledore what those muggles have been filling your head with. No car crash could kill Lily and Severus Snape and if anyone tells you different then their lying."

"What's a Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non magic folk," Sirius answered. "To continue on. I let Hagrid take my bike to bring you to the Dursley's but I didn't even know that you would know nothing about our world, the Wizarding world."

"There's a whole world," Harry said.

"Yes," Sirius said, frowning. "Oh Gods, your parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew their son knew nothing about…anything."

Harry frowned at him.

"I know some stuff, I mean I can do math and science," Harry said.

Sirius waved him away. "I'm talking about magic like Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, stuff like that."

Harry was clueless and Sirius groaned.

"Will I learn everything at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You sure will," Sirius said and Harry was glad about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Diagon Alley


	5. Diagon Alley

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To James018: James will be the Prisoner of Azkaban but, like Sirius, he didn't betray the Snape's to Voldemort. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

When Harry and Sirius Black got off the train they headed into the heart of London. Harry had never been to London before and thankfully Sirius knew how to get around without attracting attention. Suddenly he stopped and Harry almost ran into him.

"Here we are," Sirius said. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place."

For a famous place it looked quiet shabby. Sirius steered him in and then closed the door behind him. Inside was packed with people dressed very strangely. They all seem to know Sirius because they waved and smiled at him.

"Would you like something, Mr. Black?" said a man that had no hair.

"Nothing for me today," Sirius said. "But thanks."

He pushed Harry with him and soon the group was left behind. Harry wondered why he had done this but he didn't dare ask him because he didn't know if Sirius even wanted him to ask anymore questions. He then took out what looked like a long stick and tapped several bricks. They moved aside so that Harry could see what lay beyond.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley," Sirius announced and Harry grinned.

Everywhere there was everything that anyone that practiced magic could want, Cauldrons, owls, books, robes and even cloaks. Several people were coming out, their bags bulging with whatever they had bought.

"Now we need to get your money," Sirius said. "And trust me your parents didn't leave you with a small amount of money."

Harry had no idea why Sirius had even said that but he allowed Sirius to take him to a place called Gringotts, which was a bank of some kind. When they stepped inside Sirius went to a free goblin (Sirius had to explain what those creatures were to Harry before they even entered).

"We're here to take money out of Mr. Harry Snape's vault," Sirius told the goblin.

"Do you have his key, sir," the goblin asked.

Sirius reached into his pockets and pulled out a golden key. The goblin looked at it and then nodded.

"It seems to be in order," it said. "I'll have Griphook take you down to the vault."

"I also have a note from Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said. "It's about the thing that is inside."

The goblin took the note and then nodded.

"I'll have him take you down to _both_ vaults."

"Thanks," Sirius said and the goblin that was named Griphook appeared.

It was a wild cart ride down to the vaults. When it stopped Harry saw the numbers 1586. Harry wondered what this meant and Sirius explained without having Harry to ask.

"The more important you are the higher the number will be in the vault," he said.

"How did you know that I wanted to know that?" Harry asked.

"Lucky guess," Sirius answered.

The goblin turned the key and the door opened. Inside was a _huge_ fortune and Harry knew it all belonged to him. Sirius went over and picked up a pile of parchment and looked them over.

"Well it seems that no one has taken your father's potions research," Sirius said. "Thank God for small things in life. You know, your father really helped his friend, Remus, with that Wolfbane Potion. He created it during his sixth year and it was on the market by his seventh."

"Is all this money from those potions that he invented?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered. "Your parents were really smart and I have a feeling that your just as smart as they are."

He then scooped up some money and had the goblin take them to the next vault.

The vault that they visited had no key. Griphook just took one long finger and the door simply melted.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that they would be sucked inside the key hole and trapped."

"How long to you check if anyone's in there?" Harry asked.

"Once every ten years," said Griphook, with a nasty smile.

Sirius took the thing that was inside the vault and tucked it away. Finally, according to Sirius, it was time to leave. The first thing that Harry did was wonder what he was going to use the money for, besides supplies and stuff. Sirius said that Harry needed new clothes and Harry was more then happy to agree. They went to Madam Malkin and met the owner, who was dressed all in mauve. Her assistant helped Harry over and he stood on one of the stools to be fitted.

While he was being fitted Harry saw Sirius picking some clothes out for him and Harry wondered if the man was his Godfather. He never had one but he knew they existed. When the woman was finished Harry hopped down and they paid for everything.

"Are you my Godfather?" Harry asked him.

Sirius, who was looking at Harry's list, looked down at him.

"No, I'm not," Sirius said. "Lily named James Potter as your Godfather."

He spat out the names James Potter and Harry wondered what had happened.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's away," Sirius answered shortly and Harry decided to leave it at that.

Sirius took him to the Apthacary, a place that was interesting enough to make up for its bad smell. Sirius asked the owner for some basic potions supplies while Harry checked the place over. Everything seemed so alive here and he couldn't wait to start using what supplies he had been given. In the next shop they got Harry's trunk so that he could put his things in and then it was off to look at ink, quills and parchment. They got Harry's books in a shop called Florrish and Blotts where Harry eyes widened at all the books they had.

Sirius got Harry two additional books. One was called: Hogwarts, a History and How To Properly Brew Potions With The Least Amount Of Effort. One of them he didn't even know who the author was but the other was written by his father.

"There's a picture of him inside," Sirius said. "That man was a great Potions Master."

"Did he teach at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Actually, no, he didn't," Sirius said. "Damn shame it was that he hadn't. He worked for the Ministry of Magic."

"The what," Harry said, confused.

"The Ministry of Magic," Sirius said. "That's _our_ government. They make sure that muggles don't find out about us."

"Why, what would happen?"

"By the Gods, don't you know about all the witch burnings and stuff," Sirius asked.

"No, Uncle Vernon didn't like me learning that stuff," Harry said.

"Damn muggles," Sirius muttered. "Well anyway he worked for the most important department. The Department for Potion and Expermental Science. Him and your mum were both a Potions Master and Potions Mistress. They traveled a lot and to a lot of places that James really hated. I've got tons of photo's of them in their travels that I think you'll like."

"That would be great," Harry said.

"I'm sure that Severus and Lily would like for you to have them," Sirius said.

They got Harry a nice telescope and a handsome set of scales to measure potion ingredients. Harry wanted to get a solid gold cauldron but Sirius told him that he couldn't. "It says pewter on your list." The last stop that he had was Ollivander wand shop. Sirius told him that everyone in the Wizarding world had their wands from Ollivander. They entered the shop and at once Mr. Ollivander was at his side, smiling at him.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, Mr. Snape," he said and then moved along the row of wands. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

He pulled one out and came over to Harry.

"Try this one out," he said.

Harry took it and gave it a small wave but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took it away from him and went looking for another wand. One after another Harry tried on whatever wand that Ollivander had given him and the more he tried the happier the man seem to get. Finally he pulled one out that was in the back and brought it to Harry.

"I wonder if this one will work," Ollivander told Harry and handed it to him.

There was a warmth that spread down Harry's arm and he brought it down. The store was filled with blue and whatever colored stars, which bounced everywhere. Sirius clapped and Mr. Ollivander said well done.

"This is curious," he said, as he packaged Harry's wand.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Snape, it seems curious that you seem destined for this wand when it's brother, I say its brother, gave you that scar."

Harry gulped.

"I think that it's safe to say that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Snape," Ollivander went on. "After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible; yes, but great."

Harry wasn't sure if he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven golden sickles for his wand and they were bowed from his shop.

As Harry and Sirius headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron Harry had too much on his mind. He was shocked when Sirius bought him an owl, telling him that it was the least that he could do since Harry needed a way of contacting the Wizarding world. They went through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty, and back out into the Muggle world.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that all of you are enjoying this story as I'm having fun writing it.


	6. The Journey From the Platform

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: I like Harry having a sense of humor, though sometimes only the person telling the joke or making the comment believes it to be funny. Also about Chapter 1: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: I haven't read your story, a new start. I've been reading or hoping that you post another chapter of the story Snape's second chance. And since you mentioned that you did it the same way with James being in Azkaban I won't read it because I don't want to get any ideas. Oh by the way I'm writing the sequel to this story called Harry Snape and the Chamber of Secrets. I'm hoping to have that done before I finish putting up this story. Thanks for your review and I hope this makes you feel better.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters

Harry's last month with the Dursley's wasn't fun. True Dudley was now so scared of Harry that he wouldn't be in the same room with him and his aunt and uncle wouldn't even talk to him. While though this was an improvement in many ways, it became depressing after awhile. Harry had decided to call his owl, Lily, after his mum, and he allowed her to come and go as she pleased. The only reason why this was even possible was because Uncle Vernon had placed Harry in Dudley's second bedroom and this was where Harry stayed.

He tried several spells from the books and found that he was easily good at Transfiguration. His father's publish work was very fascinating but the man, himself, hardly smiled at all. Harry wondered if he would turn out like that when he grew up. Lily delivered a box of photos to Harry and Harry spent hours looking at them, smiling faces of his parents. Harry figured that the stern photo was just for the book. His other books were also fascinating and the only way that Harry would tear away from them was when Aunt Petunia demanded that he turn off the light so that they could all get some sleep.

On the day before he was supposed to go to Hogwarts he thought he talk to his aunt and uncle about getting to Kings Cross the next day. Uncle Vernon agreed, but only because it would get Harry off his hands until the term ended. And so the next day Uncle Vernon loaded Harry's heavy trunk into the back and they climbed in. As they drove to London Harry wondered what kind of people he would meet at Hogwarts and if they would even like him.

They arrived with twenty minutes to spare and Harry's heavy trunk was loaded onto a trolley and then wheeled inside. Harry thought this was nice of him until they got to where the trains were.

"Well wherever you need to be would be here," Uncle Vernon said. "Have a nice term."

He gave Harry one nasty smile and then left.

Harry took out his ticket, which had been enclosed with his letter, and looked at it. It said that he needed to take the train from platform nine and three quarters but he didn't even know where that was. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and he saw that it was Sirius.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said. "I thought you might have some problems getting onto the platform."

"Thanks," Harry said, relieved. "So can you show me how to get onto the platform."

"No problem," Sirius said and then he took Harry's hand.

A scarlet steam engine appeared and Harry saw a large group of people, some talking to children that were hanging out. Sirius helped Harry find a compartment and thankfully the only person that was there was a girl with a lot of bushy brown hair.

"Can I sit here?" Harry asked.

"Sure," said the girl and she made sure that Lily was safely stowed away.

"Thanks Si-," Harry stared but noticed that Sirius had disappeared.

Harry sat down and the girl quickly introduced herself as Hermione Granger. When Harry told her his name, she gasped. Harry wasn't sure what had caused her to gasp and he told her this.

"Well everyone knows about you," Hermione said. "I mean, you're in almost every book that has ever come out after the First Wizarding War."

"Really, I didn't know that," Harry said.

The train suddenly started moving and soon both Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation about everything from Hogwarts, A History to Goblin Wars and what they really meant for society.

"So what house are you hoping to get into?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. Did you know that Morgana Lefey was a muggleborn witch that became a pain in Merlin's butt?"

"I bet she was in Slytherin," Harry suggested.

"You bet she was," Hermione said, "Though I'm sure that I'm not like that."

Harry grinned at the image of Hermione being a pain in anyone's butt.

"So have you read this book?" Harry asked, showing her the book that Sirius had gotten for him.

"No, I haven't," Hermione said. "Is it any good?"

"It's the best, a lot better then the book that we're given for Potions," Harry said, his voice showing off how proud he was.

"Can I borrow it sometime?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you're a good little girl," Harry teased and Hermione laughed.

However their good mood couldn't last and they were visited by a girl that introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson. She had two friends with her and when Harry looked at them Pansy told him that they were Crabbe and Goyle.

"You don't need to be hanging out with this sort of people," Pansy said, pointing to Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"I hang out with whoever I want," Harry told her.

Pansy gave him an odd look and then said, "You better be more politer around me, Snape, or you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them hanging out with people like Dumbledore and such. And if you associate yourself with those kinds of people it will rub off on you too. Naturally I can help you there."

She extended her hand but Harry didn't accept it.

"I think I can find my own friends and they'll be a lot better then the ones that you have in mind," Harry said coolly.

Pansy glared at him and then the three of them swept from the compartment.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

"It was nothing, I just stick up for people that I consider a friend," Harry said.

Hermione went pink.

The train continued to move and when a woman came around with what looked like a food cart Harry got him and Hermione something to eat and drink. While they ate Hermione told Harry about what the books tell of his parent's lives.

"He turned his back on all of them," Hermione said, "Though the writer said that your father was deeply interested in the Dark Arts."

"That's what Sirius told me," Harry said. "But him and my mum were still killed by You-Know-Who."

"True, I feel sorry for them," Hermione said.

"I feel sorry for them all," Harry said and then they fell into silence.


	7. The Sorting Hat

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

The train came to a stop and slowly people started getting off. A large man that shocked both Harry and Hermione were calling out for new students.

"First years, over here, first years," he said.

Harry and Hermione joined the large group of new students and soon they were off. As they walked Harry wondered what his parents would think of him starting at Hogwarts and would they be proud of whatever house he ended up. He had read in Hogwarts, A History, that the Sorting Hat sorted the students into one of the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He had read much about each founder but Harry still didn't know which house he would be suited for. He figured that since his father had been in Slytherin that he might end up there. He hoped not, though if he was then he would prove to be the smartest student there.

When Harry and Hermione saw Hogwarts castle for the first time they joined everyone in gasping. Harry had no idea how wonderful the castle would be and Hermione seemed just as enchanted with it as everyone else. They got into a fleet of small boats and soon they were off. As the boats traveled over water that was as smooth as glass the castle got larger and larger.

"Duck," the large man said and everyone ducked.

They then went through a curtain of ivy and the boats gently bumped on the rocks. They then climbed out, slipping over the wet rocks, and then finally back onto dry land. The large man checked boats as each person left them and then the group followed him up a set of stairs and finally onto the grounds themselves. Harry and the others soon found themselves in front of a pair of large oak doors. The man knocked three times upon them and then waited.

The doors opened and a very stern looking witch was standing there. She wore green robes and a pointed witch's hat. Her hair was so tight on head that Harry was sure that it would tare off.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said and then pushed the doors wider to let them in.

Professor McGonagall took them into the large entrance hall and then into a smaller chamber. The sound of voices could be heard and Harry figured the rest of the school was already here. When she closed the door she turned to them, a stern look on her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "In a few moments you'll join your classmates but before you can you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points while any rule-breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. Now you'll wait here…quietly."

And she left.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Hermione asked.

"You'll find out," Harry said

When Professor McGonagall returned she had the students get into line and then they left the small room, back across the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione gasped when they saw it. The Great Hall was a huge room that had four tables, partly filled with students, and a longer table for the teachers. Professor McGonagall had them stop and then an old hat and stool were placed before them.

The hat opened its mouth and started to sing; talking about each house and what they valued, and then it bowed to the four house tables and went silent.

"When I call your name you will come forth to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with pigtails came forth and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and table to the right cheered as Hannah joined their table.

Harry could see a ghost waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat repeated and she joined Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and the table second to the left cheered as Terry joined their table.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went into Ravenclaw to but "Brown, Lavender" because the first new Gryffindor.

Harry saw two twin boys cat-calling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin and Harry saw that most of the Slytherins were of an unpleasant lot.

The sorting continued and Harry was starting to feel sick. When Hermione's name was called it took sometime with her. Finally it declared that she was a "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Harry decided that was the house that he wanted to be in. The girl named Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin and joined her two Slytherin friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Snape, Harry," was soon called and everyone was muttering as he walked up to the stool.

The hat was placed on his head and at once he told the hat that he wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

"Why Hufflepuff, Harry," the hat asked.

"Because I want to be with my friend," Harry answered.

"Loyalty, that's one of the earmarks of a good Hufflepuff," the hat said. "Well better be…Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Harry got up and went over to their table. He settled down and smiled, Hermione winking at him. Harry went very red.

The rest of the sorting continued with a boy named Ron Weasley ending up in Hufflepuff as well. The twin boys gave the thumbs down and Harry thought that was very unfair. When the last students were sorted Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool away. Professor Dumbledore stood up and it was the first time that Harry had even seen the man that was over the school.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

And he sat back down.

Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or not but then the feast appeared and Harry forgot about how strange the Headmaster was. During the course of the meal Hermione was allowed to sit next to Harry and they both talked about things that might bore the mind. Finally an older Hufflepuff spoke.

"So Harry, when did you find out that you were a wizard?" he asked.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter," Harry answered.

"I think that's the same for everyone that isn't raised in the magical world," Hermione said, defending not only herself but a lot of other people.

The Hufflepuff said nothing and most were glad about that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: While I was coming up with this story I was trying to figure out who I wanted to be Potions Master since Severus was dead and everything. I've decided on Lucius Malfoy to be the Potions Master in this story and the sequels that will come after. Also there is no Draco Malfoy in this story and never will be. Next up: The Potions Master.


	8. The Potions Master

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your wonderful review. I really don't like Pansy but she's needed.

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review and I really liked the idea of making Harry less like what he was in the books and more like someone that really has the knowledge to do anything that he wants in life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: The Potions Master

The next day Harry got nothing but whispers when he left to head to the Great Hall. One of the good things about being in Hufflepuff House was that the Great Hall wasn't that far. He took his place at the Hufflepuff table and noticed Hermione was already there.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said. "I would like for you to meet someone."

Hermione introduced him to Ron Weasley and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Both boys seemed excited in meeting Harry and Justin asked him loads of questions about his life with muggles.

"Are they really bad?" Justin asked.

"Not all of them, I mean my aunt, uncle and cousin are," Harry said.

"We've decided to form a group," Hermione said. "I'll help them out when they need it and we can do all sorts of cool things."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Explore the castle," Ron said. "And try and not get caught by Filch."

Harry thought that was a good idea.

When the bell rang Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Justin went to their first class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. According to Harry's timetable he had Defense Against the Dark Arts twice a week on Monday and Friday mornings, Charms on Wednesday afternoon, Herbology on Monday morning and Tuesday afternoon, History of Magic almost every day, Transfiguration on Friday afternoon, Astronomy on Tuesday night at midnight and Potions on Thursday morning.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrell, a man that just couldn't talk right. He wrote a lot and had Harry and the other Hufflepuff's writing down whatever he had said. All the while his scar was hurting him and he had no idea why. Professor Sprout taught Herbology and Harry was at once taken with how she taught. She simply loved magical plants and Harry at once wanted to grow his own. When the bell rang Harry stayed behind while his friends and the rest of the class left.

"Professor," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Professor Sprout said.

"Well I was wondering if I could grow my own herbs and stuff," Harry said.

Professor Sprout seemed surprised but she also smiled.

"Well I can give you some seeds but you must take care of them," Sprout told Harry.

"I promise that I will," Harry said.

"Okay, come back on Saturday," she said and Harry promised that he would.

When Harry arrived for lunch he sat down and told Hermione and the others why he had stayed behind. Ron shook his head, not sure what to make of his friend and his love for plants. In their final class, History of Magic, which was taught by ghost Professor Binns Harry almost fell asleep. Hermione had to keep him awake and when the lessons ended for the day he was glad to be leaving.

After dinner Harry and Hermione started on their homework. Professor Quirrell wanted a essay on Blood Sucking Toad and when Harry opened his book he saw that it had quite a bit of information about it.

"How long does it have to be?" Harry asked.

"Only a roll," Hermione answered.

"Thanks," Harry said.

The next day Harry got a letter from Sirius as well as a box of candy from him as well. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

What house were you sorted into? Please let me know and I'll try and come by and visit you.

Sirius.

"So why does he want to know what house you were sorted into?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know," Harry said.

The next couple of days Harry met Professor Sinatra, the Astronomy teacher, Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher and Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher. He hadn't yet met Professor Malfoy, the Potions teacher.

"I've hears a lot of things about him," Ron said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"That he hates everyone that isn't in Slytherin," Ron answered.

Harry was sure that Professor Malfoy couldn't be that bad. How wrong he was. When Harry arrived for his first Potions lesson he took out his book and lit his fire (it had said so on the board). When the rest of the class arrived so did the Professor. Professor Malfoy had long blond hair, cold gray eyes, and wore very brightly colored robes. He took the ledger and when he came to Harry's name, he gave him a cold look.

"Well my former best friend's brat makes an appearance," he teased and the Slytherins laughed.

Malfoy soon launched into a speech that Harry was sure that he had said a dozen of times but when Harry heard some of the things that they would be learning this peaked his interest.

"Snape, what would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Malfoy asked.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry said at once.

Malfoy sneered at him but gave Hufflepuff a point.

"And where would I ask you, Snape, to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry answered at once.

"Another point for Hufflepuff," Malfoy said. "And now what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane."

"There is no difference," Harry said.

"Well it doesn't seem that your too stupid, Snape," Malfoy said. "Now I want all of you to write down exactly what Snape has said and we'll move to the Boil Cure."

Harry was excited. He had earned Hufflepuff two points. Naturally two points would be nothing but since the man that had given it favored only Slytherin students then it was a huge thing. The Boil Cure turned out to be way too easy for Harry. While others struggled to get it right Harry just breezed right through it. By the end of the lesson only him and Hermione had managed to finish. They bottled their samples and then turned them into Professor Malfoy.

When the bell rang Ron at once asked Harry what he had done to get Malfoy to give him those two points.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I just been reading all my books for hours and I can remember a lot of really good information."

"Wish I could," Ron muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Justin said. "I mean, I almost got the potion right."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank you," Ron snapped and hurried off.

"What did I say?" Hermione asked.

Harry had no clue.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Ron has an attiude problem. Next up: The Midnight Duel


	9. The Midnight Duel

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks, I like shaking things up also Ron's in Hufflepuff and you won't see too much of Justin. Also, thanks for liking the fact that Draco isn't in there, which of course was my intention.

To songmuyang: I'm not sure who will be with who, as I'm still working on that. However I won't be putting Harry's crush on Cho when I do Harry's third year because I really wasn't a fan of Cho Chang. Sorry to all Cho fans out there. Thanks for your review and your question.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel

Harry never thought he would meet another person that he hated more then Dudley until he met Pansy Parkinson. However the Hufflepuffs only had Charms with the Slytherins so they didn't have to put up with Parkinson much that is until they read a notice on the board that made them all want to groan. The Slytherins were supposed to have Flying Lessons with the Gryffindors but at the last moment it had been changed to Hufflepuff.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"I know, there has to be something wrong with this," Hermione pointed out. "I mean, who would want to place the Hufflepuff and Slytherins together."

"I don't think we'll ever know," Harry said.

Yet, despite how much none of the Hufflepuff's wanted to be around the Slytherins they went down to the grounds on Monday afternoon for their first flying lesson. When they arrived the Slytherins were already there and they were all glaring at the Hufflepuffs like they had no right to be here. Thankfully Madam Hooch arrived and that stopped any comments that the Slytherins might have had.

"Stand next to a broom," Madam Hooch called out.

Everyone stood next to their broom and Harry wondered what would happen next. He had never been near a broom before and somehow he wondered how it would hold him up. Hermione looked just as worried about the whole thing as he was but the Slytherins looked as though they had done this so many times that they really didn't need a flying lesson. Harry wished that he was as confident as they were.

"You will place your right hand over your broom and say up," Madam Hooch continued.

Harry placed his right hand over the broom and said "Up." The broom went into his hand at once and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now put your leg over the broom and mount it," Madam Hooch said. "I'll be checking each one of you to make sure that your doing it right."

When Harry climbed on his broom something caught him and he couldn't feel the hardness of the wood, which surprised him. Even Hermione looked surprised that there was no hard wood poking them where they didn't want to be poked. Madam Hooch came around, checking grips, and then returned to the front.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off the ground, hard, hover for a few moments, and then lean forward and touch back down."

She blew her whistle and everyone kicked off.

Madam Hooch watched as each one of them landed, though Hermione landed a little awkwardly and gave Harry a small smile. They tried it again and again and soon even Harry was glad when the lesson was over. The students all headed back inside and when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Justin made it to the common room they all landed on chairs or sofas.

"Thank God that's over," Hermione said. "I never want to be near a broom again."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Justin said.

"Speak for yourself," Hermione said. "I thought I was going to fall off."

"Well Harry did pretty well," Ron said.

"Thanks, but I thought I was going to fall off as well," Harry said. "And what was that cushioning that I felt?"

"It's a Cushioning Charm," Ron answered. "All the brooms have them. They keep you from being in a lot of pain."

That night, during dinner, Pansy and her two stupid friends came over to the Hufflepuff table. Some of the older Hufflepuffs didn't like them near the table and Harry couldn't blame them.

"Hay, Snape," Pansy said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Harry muttered.

"Want to have a wizards duel," Pansy asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"First of all, you're a witch," Harry told her. "So wouldn't it be called a witches duel."

Several Hufflepuffs snorted with laughter.

"Think your so smart with your stupid friends around, Snape," Pansy said. "Well I think that I can beat the famous Harry Snape."

"And I bet you could," Harry muttered. "Look, I'm not interested in a witches duel. I just want to eat my dinner and work on my homework."

Pansy smirked at him. "So I guess this makes you a coward, like your stinking father."

Harry went red and turned on her.

"Fine," Harry said his tone cold. "I'll have a damn witches duel with you."

"No, Harry, don't," Hermione begged.

"Ooh having your little girlfriend telling you what to do," Pansy teased.

"Leave her alone," Harry said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"In the Trophy Room, that's always unlocked," Pansy said. "And you better bring your second."

And the three Slytherins left.

Several hours later Harry and Ron were heading to the trophy room. Harry had no idea what made him even agree to this. If Professor Sprout caught them they would be heading home. They arrived at the Trophy Room and waited for Parkinson to appear. However the minutes ticked by and before Harry and Ron could even return they heard the voice of Filch.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be lurking in a corner."

Harry motioned Ron to follow him and soon they left Filch and Mrs. Norris behind.

"I can't believe that Parkinson tricked us," Ron hissed.

"She only did it because she knew how to get to me," Harry said. "Come on, lets get back to Hufflepuff before someone catches us."

The boys made their way down the corridors and soon it became clear that his night wasn't going to go his way. The door opened down the Charms corridor and Peeves came through. Harry and Ron stared at it and it cackeled with laughter.

"Ooh ickle firsties," Peeves said. "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't tell anyone," Ron said.

"I should report you to filch, I should," Peeves said in his annoying sing song voice.

Ron got so mad at Peeves that he swatted him. That was the worst mistake that Ron had ever made so far.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED, DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR."

"Run!" Harry yelled and they ducked under Peeves and made their way down the corridor.

They took this way and that, not carrying where they went. At last they made it to a locked door and Harry easily opened it with the Aloramora spell. They got in and closed the door behind Ron. Both Harry and Ron breathed heavily and then Harry listened for any sign of Filch or Peeves.

"Do you think we got away?" Ron asked.

"God, I hope so," Harry said and then he heard growling.

Both of them turned and saw the largest dog that any of them had ever seen. Harry stared at it and knew right away that the only reason why they weren't dead was that their appearance had caught it by surprise but it was getting over that. The growls that started told them that they were dead. Both Harry and Ron bolted for the door, opened it, and had to force the dog back inside and then close it. They hurried as fast as they could and at last made it to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Devil Snare," Harry said and it opened to let them pass.

"Where have you both been?" Hermione asked when they got in.

"Don't worry about where we've been wait until I tell you what we saw," Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry as he told her what had happened. She gave them a disapproving look when Harry told her that Parkinson hadn't shown up. But when he mentioned the trap door this got her interest.

"So Sirius goes to get this package and now you believe that it has been moved to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said. "And that's what the dog is guarding."

"But why would anyone want something to guard something," Ron asked.

"Because it's something very important," Harry said. "I don't know what it is but I'm determined to find out."

"As long as both of you aren't breaking the school rules," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, Hermione," Ron said. "You're the one that wants us to explore the castle and such."

"I know but that's different," Hermione said.

"How's it different?" Ron asked.

"There's no dog involved," Hermione answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter unless I tell you that I won't be posting until tomorrow or something like that.


	10. Halloween

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks for your review.

To matchmaker101: Thanks for your review.

To songmuyang: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like how I did things.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To The Submarauder: I know. People thought that it was going to be exactly like the book but I added a few things or removed a few things.

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: It's amazing what happens when one person changes their own path. Thanks for the review.

To uzumaki misaki: Actually James is the innocent one. I've still kept Peter as the betrayer. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Halloween

Parkinson couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that both Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron heard from Hermione that she had overheard Dumbledore asking about how Hagrid's huge dog was doing. Naturally Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin were wondering what required such heavy protection.

"It could be really valuable or dangerous," Ron said.

"Or both," Harry said.

But all Harry knew was that the package was two inches long. There was no way that they could figure out what it was without further clues. As the weeks went by (Hermione was still having trouble in flying class) Harry sometimes put aside what he thought the dog was guarding for his lessons. His best subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions. Parkinson thought that this was unfair and tried everything to make sure that Harry didn't get points for Hufflepuff.

October started and the weather started to turn colder. There were some days that the weather was warm but those were far and in-between. During one weekend Harry finally met Hagrid, a man that was in love with monstrous creatures that Harry would never touch. Despite that he was friendly and Harry was very proud to consider him a friend.

"So how do you like Hufflepuff house?" Hagrid asked.

"It's great," Harry said. "And I'm doing really well in most of my subjects."

Hagrid laughed. "Just like your parents. Fine people they were until they died."

"Was mum and dad really that good at Potions?" Harry asked. "Because I've got a book written by him and he looks so stern."

"That was just for the book," Hagrid said. "Of course we were all surprised when your mum married your father. Of course he treated her like a goddess and they both worked hard to be Potions Master and Mistress. They would be so proud of you that your doing well in at least some of your subjects."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Halloween came around and Harry was really looking forward to it. When he joined Hermione and the others at the Hufflepuff table the food at once appeared.

"So where were you?" Hermione asked.

He was just about to answer when Professor Quirrell appeared, looking terrified. He made it as far as the High table before yelling. "There's a troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." And he fainted.

Everyone screamed in terror and it took several purple fireworks coming out of the end of Dumbledore's wand to restore order. He told the Prefects to take the students back to their dorm while the teachers went looking for the troll. As the Hufflepuffs left Harry noticed that Justin wasn't among those that were leaving.

"Where's Justin at?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't look at me," Ron said. "I'm not his keeper."

"He's our friend," Harry said. "Now lets go and look for him."

Both Harry and Ron left the students that were going down to Hufflepuff and went looking for Justin. As they walked Harry noticed Malfoy running a different direction and this made Harry wonder.

"Ron, where's Malfoy going?"

"Search me," Ron said and then started to sniff. "Do you smell that?"

Harry sniffed and a horrible smell filled his nostrils. It smelled like a combination of old socks and a public toilet that no one seem to care to clean.

"Over here," Harry told Ron and they both hid in a crevice of the wall.

Harry and Ron both watched as the troll appeared. Harry knew right away that it had to be the ugliest thing that he had ever seen. The troll looked around and then entered. As soon as it was gone Harry and Ron ran over to lock it in. However a scream told them that someone was inside.

"Oh great we have to rescue someone," Ron moaned.

"Ron, what if that's Justin in there," Harry said. "We can't just leave him."

"Fine but don't complain if your dead," Ron told him and Harry rolled his eyes.

They both ran in and sure enough Justin was there, looking so scared that he might pee himself. Harry took out his wand and yelled the first spell that he could ever remember learning in his books while he had been with the Dursley.

"Windgardium Leviosa."

The club in the trolls hand went out of his hand and floated. It then came down right on the trolls head. The troll staggered and then fell, sending dust everywhere.

"Thanks, Harry," Justin said.

"No problem," Harry told him. "Come on lets get back to Hufflepuff before someone notices that we're gone."

Justin nodded and they both managed to escape.

When they returned to the Hufflepuff common room they all got the food that had been brought up. When they were setting Justin asked the most important question of the night.

"Who brought that troll in?"

"That's something that I would really like to know," Harry said and they started eating.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"First a troll and someone has been checking out the third floor corridor," Dumbledore's spy said.

Dumbledore looked grave.

"Do you think that he's trying to come back," Dumbledore said.

"I can sense it," he said.

"Then keep an even closer watch on him," Dumbledore said. "So what do you think about the young Snape?"

His spy sneered at the sir name.

"He's just like his father," he said, "Always thinking that he's smarter then anyone else."

"Well Severus was a smart student," Dumbledore pointed out.

"True but does he have to act so Ravenclaw-like?"

"I think it adds something to the mix," Dumbledore said. "Now let me know the next time something else happens."

"I shall," his spy said and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to take a small break from posting, not too long. I'll give you another chapter on Sunday. Also, don't fret, I do have this story completed I just want to have the sequal finished so that I don't make you all wait too long. Thanks everyone that did post reviews and even though I don't post a new chapter for the next two days I'm still reading them and adding them to the chapter that will be posted.


	11. Quidditch

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Jokegirl: Thanks for your review and your comment.

To James018: Since I already finished this story I don't really know how much changes would be considered unimportant. I do know the ending is very important as Harry's not alone like he is in the book. However, I do hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

To Yuriski-1st: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Sorry about that, even Rowling herself made mistakes. Thanks for informing me about the title. I've taken care of it.

To uzumaki misaki: Thanks for your review.

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks for your review and Narcissa is still alive, though she's a Black still.

To JWOHPfan: No, you haven't missed it and if everyone wants to know it's Malfoy that's the spy. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Quidditch

Harry and the rest of the school was looking forward to the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. Harry and the others hoped that Gryffindor won as Slytherin had the house cup for the past seven years. As everyone headed out to the pitch Hermione started talking about the game and its dangers.

"Do you think we should be so high up," Hermione said.

"Only if you want to miss out on everything," Harry said.

The game started and Harry soon found himself entranced by it. The players were moving so quickly that it was hard to tell where one team began and the other ended. Suddenly, how of nowhere, something hit him…hard. He fell to the ground and started to shake and twitch. Hermione was screaming from somewhere but Harry didn't know where. Soon everyone was screaming and then Harry knew no more.

When Harry came to he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey appeared and gave him something for his shakes. As he took it he saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid that he was hit with a dark curse," Madam Pomfrey told her. "But your too young to know about stuff like that."

Harry wanted to tell her that he had been hit with a dark curse when he had been one and that she had no right to tell Hermione that she was too young to know about this kind of stuff. Instead he asked. "When can I leave?"

"When I know that you feel better," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Now rest and forget about what happened."

However in his dreams he was visited by his parents, though he couldn't see them he could hear them. His mum was crying and his father had a worried feeling about him.

"Oh my baby boy," she cried out.

"I'm sorry that we're not there to protect you," his father said and then he knew no more.

It took Harry several days to recover from what had happened. When he was finally released it was getting nearer and nearer to the Winter Break. Harry had every intention of staying at Hogwarts for the Winter Break because, as Pansy put it during their next Potions class, he wasn't wanted at home. In December Professor Sprout came around with the list that students could sign to stay at Hogwarts. Harry signed up at once but Hermione didn't.

"I want to spend sometime with my parents," she said. "I'm really homesick."

"Well I'm staying," Ron said. "My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He works with dragons, you know."

"Wicked!" Harry said.

During the last week of the term Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to Hagrid's hut to pay him a visit. Hermione knocked on the door and they waited. A few minutes later Hagrid appeared and ushered them in.

"Good to have you three back," Hagrid beamed. "So how have things been going?"

"Great," Harry said.

"Did you recover from that curse that was sent your way?" Hagrid asked.

"How-."

"Dumbledore told me," Hagrid said. "If your father had been alive he would of went to find out who was harming his son."

"Well I know who did it," Hermione said. "Quirrell."

Hagrid, Harry, and Ron stared at her.

"What, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said. "Come on, Hermione, he wouldn't dare harm Harry. He's the-."

"He's evil!" Hermione said. "Harry's scar hurts him everytime he's in the same room with that man and I saw him muttering something under his breath and looking right at Harry. I know that he's after something."

"Well you're wrong," Hagrid told her, "Quirrell his helping to guard the Sorcerers Stone."

Hagrid gulped and then went white.

"Forget I said that?" Hagrid said quickly but the three of them couldn't forget what Hagrid had said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. I don't know why I keep on writing them. Also I won't be posting another chapter until tomorrow. I have to really catch this in the morning.


	12. The Mirror Of Erised

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and your kind support.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Rhiannon da crazygirl: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: The Mirror Of Erised

Hermione left a few days later and Harry and Ron tried to find anything about the Sorcerers Stone. Now that they knew what Quirrell was after they needed to find out more about it. However they didn't trust asking Madam Pince about it just in case Quirrell was watching them.

"I bet information about the stone is going to be in the Restricted Section," Ron suggested.

"Might be," Harry said. "But if there was only a way to get it without getting caught."

Ron looked stumped and Harry felt like just giving up.

Christmas time came around and Harry found himself with several presents. Ron moaned about his Weasley sweater, as he called it, but Harry liked the one that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him. She had included a box of fudge that Harry decided to warm by the fire before eating. Hermione had sent him candy and the Dursley had sent him a tiny coin. Ron was fascinated by it and Harry gave it to him. The last present that he had gotten made Ron gasp.

It was a beautiful cloak and when Harry put it on he became invisible.

"Harry, that's an invisibility cloak," Ron told him. "Who sent it?"

"There was no name," Harry said but he did read the note to Ron.

"Blimey, this is amazing," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, shocked.

That night Harry decided to try out the cloak. He waited until Ron was asleep and then left the common room, hidden under the cloak. Harry headed to the Library to find anything about the Sorcerers Stone. Suddenly he heard talking and the cold voice of Malfoy could be heard, talking to Quirrell.

"You attacked a student, Quirrell," Malfoy said. "You know the Headmaster won't like it if he find out."

"I-I-I don't k-k-know what your t-t-talking about, Lucius," Quirrell said.

"Oh I think that you do," Malfoy told him. "Now tell me what you know about the stone, what you've learned?"

Quirrell was stuttering even more and if Harry didn't know what kind of wizard he was he would have felt sorry for him. Suddenly he saw Mrs. Norris approaching and hid in a classroom that was slightly opened. Mrs. Norris went pass and then he saw Filch.

"Professors, I caught a Gryffindor out of bed," he told the two of them.

"Great, follow me," Malfoy said and the group left.

When he was sure that they were gone he looked around at the room that he had hid. It was a classroom, that was for sure, but it hadn't been used in a long time. In the center of the room was a large mirror and Harry walked up to it. Harry had to bite back the scream that was threatening to come out. A couple had appeared and the man that he saw was exactly like the one in the picture, except that he was smiling and waving at Harry.

Next to him was a very pretty woman with red hair and bright green eyes, just like his. Soon others joined them and Harry knew at once that this was his family, his mother and father. Soon the couple was crying, smiling, but crying and Harry felt like crying as well. Harry slipped the cloak off and just stared at them.

"Hello, Harry," said the kind voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"I-I didn't see you, sir," Harry said.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore said, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So, you, like thousands before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know that's what it's called, sir," Harry said.

"But surely you know what it does," Dumbledore said to him.

"It showed my family," Harry told him.

"True, Harry, now can you tell me what this mirror does?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry thought about this. "It shows us what we want to see."

"Correct, twenty points to Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said. "This mirror has that power as you've discovered. You, who have never known your family, see you surrounded by them. I'm sure that if Mr. Weasley were to look into it he would see him alone, the best of everyone. That's why the mirror must be moved."

"Why, sir," Harry asked.

"Because it's too much temptation," Dumbledore said. "The idea of being able to see whatever we want, whatever our desires show us, is something that can make us go mad. Your father looked into this mirror years ago and saw what he wanted, your mother. So he changed his ways and sure enough he got her. I'm sure that Severus wouldn't want you to waste your time in front of it, dreaming of seeing two people that you will never see again…until it's your time to see them. It doesn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put on that wonderful cloak and get back to bed."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Um, sir can I ask one more question."

"You've obviously have," Dumbledore said, smiling, "However you may ask me only one."

"Did you know my father?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore became solemn. "I did and he turned out to be a remarkable man. You're very lucky to have him as a father."

Dumbledore blinked tears and Harry knew it was time to leave.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A little sad piece for those that wanted some emotion.


	13. Nicolas Flamel

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like that I put Harry in Hufflepuff.

To songmuyang: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel

The term started and Hermione returned and upon hearing that Harry was out of bed she gasped.

"You could have been caught," Hermione told him.

"True but I didn't get any information about Flamel," Harry told her, "Though I'm sure that I read him somewhere."

However with term came the short journeys to the library where they were only able to scan books. Harry had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a book or anywhere for that matter when he unwrapped his chocolate frog and saw the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore again," Harry muttered. "He was the first person that I ever-."

He stopped as he read the back and then motioned to Ron and Hermione.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"I found him, I found Flamel," Harry told them and handed the card to Hermione to read.

She gasped and then went upstairs to get something. When she returned she was carrying a large book.

"I took this out of the library ages ago for a bit of light reading."

"You call this light," Ron complained but Hermione silenced him while she went looking for what she needed.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer Stone," Hermione told them.

"The what?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you two read? Read this."

She handed the book to Harry who read: The sorcerer's stone is a stone that has remarkable power. It can change any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life, which can make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel who last year celebrated his six hundred sixty-fifth birthday."

"Whoa," Ron stated. "I can understand why Quirrell wants it, I mean something that can change any metal into pure gold and can mean that you can never die. I mean, I would want it."

"Ron, you would want anything," Hermione said. "So now we know what the dog is guarding but why would Professor Malfoy be trying to get out of Quirrell?"

"I think that he's trying to figure out how much Quirrell knows," Harry said. "And once he finds out he might be able to stop him."

"I hope he succeeds," Hermione said.

"Wait a minute, we're talking about Malfoy here," Ron said.

"Ron, stop being so blind," Hermione said. "Malfoy is trying to protect the school from whatever Quirrell is planning. I think that he's very brave in doing so."

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Norbert, The Norwegian Ridgeback


	14. Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To xo-harlequin girl-xo: I know but I couldn't put Harry and Hermione in Hufflepuff without Ron. Also Ron is very loyal and will turn into a great asset to Hufflepuff.

To Evans17: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm really liking this story as well.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback

Over the next several days Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked to make sure that Fluffy was still growling on the other side of the door and that Quirell wasn't going anywhere near it. Soon Hermione was thinking about something else other then the Sorcerer's Stone and that was the exams that were coming up. She was color coding her notes and drawing up study schedules. Harry felt that he had a much better chance of getting a good score in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and other subjects (except Defense Against the Dark Arts because Quirrell presence kept making his scar hurt).

Unlike Ron Harry didn't mind staying in the library with Hermione as they always compared notes and their answers on their homework. However, unlike Ron and Hermione, he wasn't looking forward to leaving Hogwarts when term ended. Spending the summer back with the Dursley's didn't sound anymore fun before he went to Hogwarts and he knew it wouldn't be fun when he came back.

"I don't know why we can't be outside," Ron complained.

"Because we need to get through our Easter work," Harry told him, "Unless you wish to fail your first year."

"Like Hermione is going to allow that to happen," Ron pointed out.

Harry glared at him and then he saw Hagrid. Harry was very interested in what Hagrid was doing and got up. Hagrid almost jumped when Harry tapped him on the arm.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid said, looking guilty about being there. "So what do you want?"

"I was wondering what your doing," Harry said.

"Nothing, just looking," Hagrid told him. "So are you looking for Flammel?"

"Oh we found out about him ages ago and we know what's hidden here," Harry said.

Hagrid started panicking. "Harry, you can't tell anyone what's hidden here," he told Harry.

"I promise that I won't," Harry said. "But we would like to know what's-.'

Hagrid really panicked. "Come over my hut later. I can't promise that I'll tell you more then what you already know."

"I'll see you then," Harry said and Hagrid left.

Several hours later Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. He opened the door and let them in, looking both ways, and closed the door. The inside was hot, despite the fact that it was such a warm day. At once Harry saw the source of the heat; a cauldron was on the fire.

"So what do you want to know?" Hagrid asked, "Though I might not answer you."

"Well we know that Fluffy is guarding the trap door but I figure that there are other things guarding the stone besides him."

"Of course there are," Hagrid told Hermione. "Professor Sprout did something as well as Professor McGonagall. And then Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Malfoy did their own thing." He paused. "I'm missing something, oh yeah Professor Quirrell did his own thing."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him.

"Quirrell," Harry said.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "Now look, I know that you probably think that someone is after the stone but trust me it's safe here."

Harry was about to tell him that he didn't think so when he heard something coming from the cauldron. Hagrid went over and pulled out a large egg and set it on the table.

"Hagrid, what's this?" Harry asked him.

"It's a dragon egg," Hagrid told them. "I won it from a stranger down at the pub."

They stared at it and then it cracked open. The dragon wasn't pretty and when Hagrid told them that it was Norwegian Ridgeback Harry had a bad feeling that only bad things could come from this.

Harry proved to be true. The dragon grew and to add to their horror Pansy Parkinson found out about the dragon. Harry knew that only Charlie could get rid of the dragon without Hagrid getting into trouble, like getting fired. Charlie returned the letter, telling him that he could meet Harry on the tallest tower at midnight.

"I hope that Parkinson doesn't find out," Ron said.

"We have the cloak, Parkinson doesn't know about that," Harry told them and so on the night that the dragon had to leave both he and Hermione left to gather the dragon.

Hagrid was sad when the dragon had to leave but Harry felt sorrier for him and Hermione if they were discovered. They disappeared under the cloak and headed back for the castle. However the job proved to be harder then Harry thought as the dragon was very heavy. Finally they made it to the astronomy tower and waited for Charlie and his friends.

The only people that arrived were Charlie's friends. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness that they had brought with them and then they attached the dragon to it. Soon the dragon was going, going, gone.

"Lets get out of here," Harry said and both of them left the tower.

However when they entered the corridor Filch was there waiting on them, grinning at them.

"Well look who's in trouble now," Filch told them, with a grin.

They had left the cloak on the top of the tower.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy Harry and Hermione are in trouble now. Next up: The Forbidden Forest.


	15. The Forbidden Forest

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To David Fishwick: Thanks for your review and I'll keep on going.

To jackykins: Harry is also loyal but he wanted to be in the same house as Hermione was in. Also in the sequel it will be explained how Harry ended up in Hufflepuff.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest

Filch took Harry and Hermione to Professor Sprout's office, which was located in the back of greenhouse seven. Professor Sprout wasn't pleased at hearing that his two Hufflepuffs were out of bed.

"I can't believe that you would ruin Hufflepuffs reputation by breaking school rules," Sprout told them. "And as a result I'm taking fifty points from each of you."

Harry stared at her and Hermione burst into tears.

"You can leave," Sprout snapped and Filch took them back.

News soon got out at how Hufflepuff had lost one hundred points and to say that they weren't pleased was an understatement. Only Ron was on their side. "They'll forget about this soon enough."

"Yeah, right," Harry said.

Harry had gone from being the most popular boy in school to being the most hated and Hermione was having problems. It wasn't as bad for her because she wasn't as well known but people wouldn't talk to her too and so she stopped drawing attention to herself and did all her homework in silence. Harry was glad that the exams were coming, as it took his mind off his misery. Harry buried himself in the one subject that he knew would always understand him, Potions, and had even taken out an ad for Potions Monthly, which would be delivered to his house every month and also Transfiguration Weekly.

It was a lot easier, Harry saw, to do your homework and practice your wand movements with no one wanting to talk to you. Ron was the only one that groaned at all the extra work and sometimes left them alone at times. However a week before the exams were due to start he overheard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Soon we'll have the stone," the voice hissed. "And then I'll be back in my body."

He poked his head to see who the speaker was but the corridor was empty. Harry at once told Hermione what had happened.

"Do you know who it was?" Hermione asked.

"No but he said that soon he'll be back in his body," Harry told her.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore what you heard," Hermione told him.

"No, he won't believe me," Harry said. "Anyway, he'll want to know what I was doing listening in on people's conversations."

"True, but I still think that you should tell him," Hermione said.

Ron agreed but Harry told her that he would wait until the exams were over.

The following morning two letters arrived at the Hufflepuff table addressed to Harry and Hermione. They all said the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor P. Sprout

Harry had almost forgotten that they had detention over the hundred points that they had lost. Hermione put her note away and then got back to eating, an expression telling Harry that they had gotten what was coming to them. At eleven they joined Filch in the entrance hall and he led them out.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? he said, leering at them. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…It's a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang by the wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…Right, off you go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry knew that Hermione thought that Filch was mad, insane, and wondered what Dumbledore was thinking in keeping him on. They reached Hagrid's hut and Harry was delighted in seeing that they would be working with Hagrid. Some of Harry's relief must have shown on his face because Filch said. "Think you'll enjoy working with that oaf? Well think again, boy-it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out of there in one piece."

Harry said nothing and then Hagrid appeared fang at his heels.

"I've been waiting for half an hour already," Hagrid told Filch. "And this can't wait any longer."

"Fine, I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them," Filch told Hagrid and then left.

"Come on," Hagrid said and led them to the edge of the forest. "You see that silver stuff, that's unicorn blood."

He shined the light and both Harry and Hermione noticed the silver substance.

"A unicorn has been hurt bad," Hagrid went on. "I found one dead a few weeks ago."

"Is there any creature that could have caused it to get hurt?" Hermione asked, who sounded interested.

"Nah, nothing in the forest can catch a unicorn, which tells me that something is in this forest that shouldn't be," Hagrid told her. "Now since we don't have enough people to divide into pairs we'll go together."

As they walked Harry and Hermione were introduced to centaurs, which Harry liked but Hermione wasn't too thrilled about. Hagrid tried to ask them if they had seen anything strange but they kept looking sky ward, like something important was going to happen. Hagrid left them alone and then fumed.

"Never try and talk to a centaur, they never care about anything closer then the moon," Hagrid told them.

They turned right and Harry noticed that the blood was getting thicker. Suddenly he scar started hurting and to Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid's stunned faces they saw a figure drinking the unicorn's blood. Hagrid shot an arrow at it but it missed and then flew away. The hurting stopped and Harry leaned into Hermione, who caught him before he passed out.

When he came to he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came around to check on him and was delighted that he was awake.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You passed out, Mr. Snape," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Now I think that you're better to leave but stay away from the Forbidden Forest."

"Which means stay out of trouble," Harry said.

"That is true as well," Madam Pomfrey said and Harry was released.

When he returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room he saw Hermione and Ron running to greet him. Ron wanted to know what had made him faint and Harry told him that a figure was drinking the unicorn's blood and that the figure had made Harry's scar hurt.

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione wondered.

"I think it was Quirrell," Harry told her, "Or at least Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione flinched.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said. "I'm still tired from detention and I really need my rest."

Both Hermione and Ron left him alone and he went up to his dorm. As he climbed into bed he felt something and was shocked that it was his father's cloak. A note was taped inside.

**Just in Case**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Next up: Through the Trap Door**


	16. Through The Trapdoor

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and Professor Sprout is a girl.

To David Fishwick: That's what JWOHPfan said.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Through The Trapdoor

Harry would of never imagined how he had managed to get through all his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. It was hot, especially in the classrooms were they did their written work. They had been given knew quills for the exams, bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one as they tried to make a pineapple tap dance across a table. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a match into a snuffbox-points were given to how pretty the snuffbox was but taken off if it had whiskers. Malfoy made them all nervous as he breathed down their necks as they were trying to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion. Harry did the best he could but his scar was still hurting him and had since his trip into the forest.

Hermione thought that it was exam nerves but Harry was sure that this had nothing to do with the exams at all. When he told her that she suggested that he go back to the Hospital Wing. Their very last exam was History of Magic, a whole hour of answering questions about batty old wizards that had invented self stirring cauldrons and they would be free, free for a whole week until they had seen how badly they had done. When they left Harry, Ron, and Hermione laid on the grass, glad it was finally over.

"I hope I do well," Ron said. "Mum will kill me if I fail."

"I know that I did great," Hermione said cheerfully which made Ron groan.

Harry didn't say anything but he noticed that an owl went up to a tall tower and had disappeared. He frowned. Why would an owl deliver a message to a tower? Suddenly a horrible thought had come to his mind. What if that was the Headmaster's office and he was being called away. He turned to Hermione and Ron.

"The stone is going to be stolen tonight," Harry told them. "I think that owl was for Dumbledore."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"We're going to go down there and get the stone first," Harry told them, "As soon as the students are at dinner."

"Can't it wait?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry hissed. "If we can find a way to get passed Fluffy then we'll be fine."

Harry thought long and hard about this and then decided to head to the Library, Ron and Hermione following.

Harry asked Madam Pince if there were any books about three-headed dogs. Pince led Harry to a section on magical creatures and showed him a book. He flipped it over and found that the only way to calm a creature like that was to play music. He handed the book back to Pince and thanked her.

"I'll sing," Hermione told them. "I've got a really good voice."

"Okay, Hermione will since and both I and Ron will go down. You follow and then we'll get the stone."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited until the last Hufflepuff had left and then took the cloak. Going to the third floor turned out to be easy and the door wasn't even opened. Harry opened the door and the dog was waiting on them. However Hermione started singing to it and Fluffy fell asleep. Harry opened the trap door and dived in, Ron following. Hermione joined them, almost getting bit in the process, and Harry suddenly knew that something wasn't right.

"This is Devil Snare," Harry told them. "We need to-."

But he words failed him as the plant started to tighten around him.

Thankfully Hermione had gotten out of the way in time and used a spell to cause it to let go. Harry watched it shrink into the dark and turned to Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry said. "So this is Sprout's spell."

"It appears to be," Hermione said. "Well, let's go."

And they started on their way.

The next room was filled with magical keys and Harry knew right away this was Flitwick's spell, only he could charm so many keys to fly around. Harry figured, with Ron failing to open the door with magic, that you had to capture the key. Several broomsticks were at he side and Harry took one. He turned to the others.

"We need to capture a key," Harry told them. "It's very old fashion I figure."

"And how do we even know that your right?" Ron asked.

"Because something is telling me that I am," Harry told him. "Now let me see where I think it might be."

He looked around and then he saw it. Harry kicked off the ground and flew towards it but was bombarded by other keys. Ron and Hermione joined him and soon they managed to get their hands on the key. Hermione unlocked the door and they dived in, Hermione letting it go and letting it return to a prideful life.

The next chamber was giant chess set, which Ron handled. Naturally Ron was very good at chess and they managed to beat McGonagall's spell. However it cost them one companion in their journey as they had to leave him behind. The next chamber had a horrible troll. Harry managed to use the Levitation Charm on it and it had one nasty bump on its head.

"I can't believe that he used the same thing that he had used on Halloween," Hermione said.

"He must have a gift for it," Harry said.

The next chamber was Malfoy's spell, which was a logic puzzle. Harry decided to take a crack at it and found that logic was something else that he was good at. He quickly found the right bottle and both of them passed through the first and into the final chamber. At once Harry was relieved to see that they were alone. Harry told Hermione to wait and approached what he knew to be the Mirror of Erised. The mirror this time didn't show his family, it showed him with the stone.

He turned to Hermione and saw that she was smiling as well. Harry went over to rejoin her and told her that he had the stone.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said. "Now let's get out of here before Quirrell shows up."

Harry nodded and taking the bottle out that would led them out of the chamber they took it and headed back to get Ron.

However someone was waiting on them when they reached McGonagall's spell. A very angry Professor Quirrell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Finally the last chapter is coming up, which I hope that all of you like. Next up: The Man with Two Faces and going home.


	17. The Man With Two Faces

Title: Harry Snape And The Sorcerer Stone

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To allison lightning: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: The Man With Two Faces

"Well Snape looks like your going to fail," Quirrell told him. "And what a pretty little Mudblood you have there."

Harry pushed Hermione behind him. "Leave her alone," he said.

"Oh I can't leave her alone or you," Quirrell told Harry. "Not now that you have the stone."

Harry stared at him in shock and Quirrell used the chance to chain both Harry and Hermione up.

"Just like your stinking parents, always poking their noses where it doesn't belong," he went on. "Now let me have that stone."

He leaned forward and had almost gotten it when his hand made contact with Harry's skin. He screamed in pain as his hand disintegrated.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked.

But Harry didn't answer, he was screaming in pain as well.

"You fool!" hissed a voice. "Don't touch him."

"Master, how can I get the stone if I don't touch him," Quirrell moaned.

"Use magic," it hissed.

Quirrell took out his wand but all of a sudden Harry found himself free. Quirrell launched a spell at Harry and Harry dived to avoid it.

"Nice try, Snape," Quirrell said. "But dodging Lord Voldemort's spells are a little harder then you think."

"I'm doing well right now," Harry said.

Quirrell smirked and then launched another spell at him, which Harry managed to get away from.

Meanwhile Hermione managed to get free and launched at Quirrell, getting the turban off. Hermione let out a horrible scream of terror as the face of Voldemort showed right at her.

"Quirrell, kill the Mudblood," Voldemort hissed. "She has discovered our secret."

Quirrell launched at her but then Dumbledore appeared and shot a spell at Quirrell followed by several teachers. Harry watched as Voldemort left Quirrell's body and he was left to die.

"Come along," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and he and Hermione left, Professors Sprout, Malfoy, and McGonagall trailing behind.

Ron was stuck in the hospital wing for several days while Dumbledore explained what had happened when Quirrell touched Harry's skin. Thankfully the stone hadn't been stolen and Dumbledore told Harry that it had been destroyed at last. Unknown to Dumbledore a good bit of the stone had chipped off during the fight and Harry had a bit of the Sorcerer Stone. He figured that he could use it later on when he understood it fully it. Harry went over the talk that he had with Dumbledore, thinking about how his mum had died so that Harry could live. It made him feel both warm and sad that he had such loving parents.

The exam results came in and to Harry and Hermione's amazement they both had passed with very good marks, Ron had barely passed. Due to Harry, Ron, and Hermione going down to try and get the stone, therefore saving the school from doom, Hufflepuff won the house cup. Harry hoped, if his parents were watching, that they were proud of him. Soon their wardrobes were empty and notes were handed out against using magic over the summer.

"I wish they forget to give them to us," Harry heard Fred Weasley say.

Hagrid took them on the little boats down to the train and the men there helped load their things into their compartments. Harry bought a lot of candy to make him due through the summer and Ron invited both him and Hermione to spend the summer with him.

"Thanks, I need something to look forward to," Harry told Ron.

They took off their robes and put on their jackets just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig and went through the barrier back into the muggle world. As soon as Harry appeared a very red headed girl pointed him out but was told to stop by her mum.

"There's mum and don't let the muggles get you down," Ron told Harry.

"Thanks, I'll try and remember that," Harry said.

And he joined his Uncle, who looked furious that he was even back, to his car and away from the station. He just hoped that his summer was a lot better then last.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading this story and I hope that all of you liked it. The sequel is coming up and it's called Harry Snape and the Chamber of Secrets and will be posted tomorrow. Thanks everyone once again.


End file.
